Thrown Away Past
by Cheiko1423
Summary: kagome and sango both go to a new school after there's was burned down. kagome is very torn up from her past and who used to be in it. once your past the firstchapter its not so bad. srry realllllly bad at summaries xx changed the name too
1. no not another school!

Chapter 1

"You okay" Sango asked her best friend Kagome.  
Kagome just stared off into space, then said quite abruptly "I-I saw her in a dream…again"  
Sango gasped "Kikyo?" she said softly knowing the answer.  
"Yeah… all the pieces…Sango I saw him too"  
"who?" she asked.  
"I-I don't know but his face was dark he-he was gonna kill me Sango if- if they hadn't shown up he would have killed me like-like Kikyo" kagome burst into tears.  
"Well it was a long time ago I am sure he's dead or in jail or something…"  
"No-no he is coming after me…"  
"You don't know that it's been 11 years"  
"no" kagome said again and looked up deep into sango's eyes "I saw his face he knows… that I could easily identify him"  
Sango sighed it had been eleven years and she still had nightmares every night yet she had never mentioned anyone coming after her until now. Sango and kagome were both 18 and in there last year of high school. Sango was tall slim with her hair up in a hi ponytail, she got pretty good grades and planned to go to college. Kagome was also tall and slim she wore her dark hair down, got okay grades and had been very traumatized by her older sisters death which was murder but to everyone else she had died an accidental dearth the only one who new the truth was kagome Sango and her mom. Normally an eighteen year old girl would be over her sisters death but kagome had watch him kill her she had seen Kikyo lose her young life.

They were to start a new school closer by because there old one was well, it had been burnt down earlier on in the year someone had started it but they didn't know who. Unfortunately kagome and the rest of the school had been inside luckily no one was hurt.  
"Sango I can'tsigh I can't go to another school"

"yes you can and you will" Sango put with a smile.

"No I…"  
"you can and will, we have all the same classes thanks to your mom and this school this is supposed to be awesome"

"I guess your right sigh"

"Of course I am" Sango agreed with a small laugh even though she was worried seriously for her friend who for some reason had had excellent instincts since she was 7.  
-No we'll have a great last lil while at school- she finally thought shoving it to the back of her mind.

a/n how was it, bad well my first fanfic


	2. new school

**Chpt 2 yay!**

_a/n Kay well here is the second chapter hope u like it but let me know what should be changed _

_**New school**_

"**Okay this is it, shikon high let's go" Sango said as a reluctant kagome followed.**

"**Sango I don't feel well I want to go home" kagome said very childishly.**

"**stop acting like a baby, now we're lookin' for room 1230, ya see it?"**

"**No" she groaned back. "Over there I see it!" Sango said completely ignoring her friend. They walked over, well Sango half dragging kagome.  
"kags here we are got all your stuff?"  
kagome sighed" yes its all here, you?"**

"**Yep all ready"**

**As they walked into the class they noticed two boys with a large crowd around them. One had short black hair pulled up into low ponytail; the other had long silver hair and bright auburn eyes. Kagome already hated them, she did not like people who thought or were popular, to her they were jerks, idiots, and it looked like the two biggest of this school, judging by the crowd size, in her homeroom class.**

"**oh great" she said. Sango gave a small smile, the kagome she liked was coming back, shy as, well hard to say, but new what she believed and respected others, plus didn't complain over minor hardships, and never got into fights.**

**  
"come on" Sango took her arm and dragged her over to 2 empty seats near the front of the room. **

**After a while the teacher walked in the room and motioned for everyone to pipe down and listen.**

"**well class as you now, for the last few weeks of school we will have some of the students from Nikon tama high, I hope you treat them with respect they deserve.."**

**the teacher was cut off by the silver haired boy "like hell we will"**

"**excuse me, inuyasha, I don't recall giving you permission to speak and if I here that talk in the office I am sure your chair is nice and warm from this morning" **

"**yeah, yeah whatever how do you know I'll even go ther"**

"**That's enough" kagome could tell the teacher was just daring inuyasha, the silver haired boy, to test him.**

"**we have two new student's in our class this year would you please com up" he waved his arm as a gesture to make their way to the front of the class.**

**Quietly they made their way to the front of the class.**

"**girls would you please introduce your selves"**

"**okay" Sango said in a cheery voice "I am Sango and this" she pointed to kagome "is kagome and we are very happy to come to your school"**

"**maybe in hell" inuyasha said at the back of the room causing a few people to laugh.**

"**well this is hell isn't it with you in all" kagome who still hadn't said anything, said.**

"**so the wench talks"**

"**I am sorry" kagome said "but don't call me a wench" she finished hotly.**

"**Oh I'm sorry did I hurt your wittle feelings?" inuyasha replied.**

"**No, you didn't that's why I'm smiling cause your just another jerk"**

"**Well then carry on" said inuyasha knowing he would lose if he didn't finish soon.**

**Kagome tartly took her seat, and Sango gave her a -what the frig- look. Kagome just rolled her eyes at the look. She was glad Sango made her come today, then the memory of her sister dieing came in to her mind. –no cant think about her or him they're gone… forever-**

**a/n I am so sorry its so short. Oh cool alliteration… any way that's it I am trying to start another Chpt. right away so yeah please R&R _  
_**


	3. unfortunate lunch

**Chpt 3. Unfortunate lunch**

**Kagome and Sango were on there way to lunch, talking about their new school, but kagome was fuming**

"**I can't believe ha called me a _wench _he is such a JERK!" she was so caught up in her ranting she didn't notice someone was in front of her. As kagome took another step she found herself on the floor. Realizing what had happened she got up to say sorry.**

"**Oh sor… you!"**

"**Watch where your going next time wench"**

"**Jerk!" kagome turned around and headed for the cafeteria. Sango went after her, knowing she would be angry if she didn't.**

"**Okay then" Sango said slowly trailing behind a furious kagome. **

**They took their seats in the crowded cafeteria and kagome sat in silence eating her lunch. Then inuyasha and miroku came over to their table,**

"**What do you want jerk!?"**

"**nothing' miroku wants to sit with uh what's her name over their" inuyasha said pointing to Sango.**

"**I have a name you know, its Sango, S-A-N-G-O" Sango yelled across the table.**

"**Should not have gotten her mad" kagome mumbled under her breath with a small giggle. Sango looked like she was gonna charge at inuyasha, and she would have if miroku hadn't groped her, a loud smack was heard through the entire cafeteria. **

"**YOU PERVERT!" she yelled at miroku.**

"**But Sango my dear, it has a mind of its own, the cursed hand" miroku replied.**

"**Shut up!!!!!" Sango screamed in his face.**

"**calm down Sango" kagome said trying to cool down her fuming friend.**

"**calm down- he is such a pervert" she replied with a grim face.**

"**Hey don't yell at my woman" a boy with baggy pants and a black jacket on said to Sango.**

"**Excuse me!" kagome asked outraged**

"**you are my woman"**

"**I.AM.NOBODY'S.WOMAN.GOT THAT.!!!!!!"**

"**Okay then" the boy said leaving, very quickly, which for some strange reason made inuyasha burst out laughing.**

"**i… cant ….believe…you did…that to…Kouga" he managed to get out in the middle of his fit of laughter. after realizing what inuyasha was talking about miroku joined inuyasha in his little frenzy. **

"**yeah and…. I cant believe…how fast he left"**

"**he will never hear the end of it tonight" inuyasha stated once he had stopped laughing.**

"**I still don't get what's so funny?!" kagome said angrily.**

"**be quiet wench, it was because he's in a gang, mine to be exact, and he is like one of the strongest next to me of course, the idiot"**

"**so? I am still not his woman!"**

"**Whatever" miroku said returning his attention to the awe struck Sango.**

"**Di-did you s-say g-gang? what kind of g-gang?"**

"**Just a gang"**

**Kagome understanding what Sango meant started to run, where she didn't know, but anywhere but here was great with her. In a mere minute she was at the exit, tears brimming her eyes. She felt dizzy and nearly fainted until something, or someone, knocked her unconscious. That was all she could remember. After that things went blank.**

**a/n small cliff hanger hehehe. Well I'll update asap. I would have made it longer but I have lots of homework, mumbles "evil homework" to self **

**cutiecharm**

**ja ne**

**_  
_**


	4. chpt4

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha so don't sue me**

**Chpt.4 old enemies return**

**Back at the cafeteria:**

"**Look what you did!" Sango yelled at inuyasha before running after kagome.**

**Miroku got up to follow pulling inuyasha along with him.**

"**Hey look I am NOT goin' with you, dude"**

"**oh yes you are" miroku said making inuyasha very mad.**

"**Why should I" he replied sternly.  
"Because" miroku turned to face him "obviously something is worse than we thought it was, and it's your fault"**

"**Fine" inuyasha gave a low growl as they ran after Sango.**

**Sango figured that kagome had tried to get away from school, so she ran straight to the exit. Only to her dismay, seeing kagome sprawled out in the middle of a parking lot. **

"**Shoot kags what did you do this time?" Sango asked herself in such confusion, she did not notice two people run up behind her.**

"**Why is she lying in the middle of the parking lot? is she that stupid?" inuyasha asked in a weird kind of tone.**

"**Shut up you don't even know her" Sango snapped then ran over to kagome.**

**A scream was heard by miroku and inuyasha at a small distance.**

**So quickly they went over to see a now silent Sango.**

"**So you screamed for nothing'" inuyasha said.**

**Then he looked down at kagome.**

"**What the hell? Is she unconscious?"**

**Sango finally able to speak said "she was right after all, looks like he is after her"**

"**Okay Sango you had better start explaining. and who's after her?"**

"**he is" was all she sad.**

**Inuyasha sighed "well we mine as well get her to the nurse before she bleeds to death"**

"**What!!!" Sango shrieked.**

"**She is bleeding miss secretive" inuyasha bent down and picked her up.**

"**You coming" he said to her and Miroku.**

"**Uh yeah" she stated as if he were stupid.**

**Inuyasha didn't know why but he felt like he was supposed to protect her.**

**This was why he was now walking down the school hall way, with her in his arms.**

**When they reached the nurses office, which was quite quickly, they stormed in and made the nurse run over to see what was wrong.**

"**What happened" she asked.  
"We don't know" Sango said coolly. Miroku guessed she had lied a lot, before.**

"**well bring her over here inuyasha" she knew his name because of the various times he had come in bleeding and all that stuff, from fighting, being in a gang and all. **

"**she's fine just needs a little rest, now I'll take care of her you guys go back to class"**

**they all nodded and went back to there assigned classes.**

**a/n I know its short but I have writers block sigh and homework, lots xx oh plz r&r **

**_  
_**


	5. immature idiots!

**Chpt. 5 so immature!!!!**

**Sango was having a hard time concentrating on her teachers lecture-stupid teachers and their stupid lectures they really need to get a clue no one listens to 'em- she thought and sighed.**

**Across the hall, in his science class, inuyasha was just plain bored, not really worried he new the nurse would take care of her, but the damn teacher and homework- why do they even assign it to some people I don't even do it, well homework can go to hell for all I care-**

"**Inuyasha" a voice startled him out if his thoughts.**

"**What miroku?" he asked recognizing the other person speaking.**

"**SCHOOL'S OVER SO GET UP!"**

"**Miroku" he smiled "I am gonna kill you!!!" a grin spread over his face.**

"**No, no I'm innocent"**

"**Innocent, like hell you perverted monk!!"**

**Miroku started running, until he found Sango and hid desperately behind her**

"**What are.."**

**She was cut off by his plea "please don't let him get me"**

"**You are so immature" she stated simply as inuyasha came into view.**

"**Gimme the pervert"**

"**No"**

"**I need to get some payback so stop defending him"**

"**No" again was all she said.**

"**Oh thank you kind maiden"**

"**YOU PERVERT!" She yelled and gave him a hard slap, after he groped her.**

"**Inuyasha go ahead, kill the idiot" she stepped aside.**

"**No..!!" echoed down the hall.**

"**I suggest you run" Sango said tartly to miroku who stared up in fear.**

"**Bye my lovely" he said and ran for his life, but at his words a small blush crept up on Sango's cheeks.**

**The last thing she heard was inuyasha yell "get back here you perve"**

**She decided to go find kagome at the nurses' office. Setting off down the hall, she thought about how immature guys were –they'd all kill each other if it weren't illegal- when she reached the nurses office, Sango saw kagome sitting in a chair waiting for someone to tell her she could leave.**

"**Hey kags what's up? Feelin' better?"**

"**Yeah I-I guess" was her meek reply.**

"**He's back though" Sango distally heard her say.**

"**Did he do this to you?"**

"**Yes he knows everything"**

"**Well I'm sure you'll be fine come on lets go"**

"**Sango you know what, you know very well he can and will kill me, he did it to KIKYOU didn't he what's stoppin' the bastard this time!!!!!!!!!!????"**

**tears were welling in her eyes and she felt terrible for yelling at Sango**

"**I am..sorry…"**

**Sango gave her a hug,**

"**its okay come on lets go home I'll stay over tonight kay?"**

"**snff snff okay i-I g-g-guess"**

**Sango smiled trying to cheer her up "to your house"**

**a/n yay another chapter well plz review so I know what to fix. I don't know what cured my writers block but I still am having a hard time which is why these are so short lol**

**but plz review**

**cutiecharm**

**ja ne**


	6. when does the horror start?

**Chpt.6 when does the horror start, or was it always there?**

"**Okay so what do ya wanna do?" Sango asked kagome, now that they were at kagome's house.**

"**It doesn't matter" **

"**Well, why don't we watch a movie?"**

"**Sure, popcorn? I can go make some quickly?"kagome asked.**

"**Kay, um, I guess I'll go start a movie"**

"**I will be right back"**

**Kagome left to make popcorn, leaving Sango to pick a movie.**

**She scanned through the DVD's.**

"**Oh hears one" she said merrily.**

"**Saw II that doesn't sound too bad considering it's the only good looking movie hear" she sighed and put the movie in the DVD player.**

"**Almost done kags!?" she shouted to kagome.**

"**Um yep one sec." she replied. A few minutes later they were watching the movie quite intently, kagome was shaking it was so scary. Then, there was a knock at the door, and kagome was kicked back into reality,- that's probably him but just to make sure I'll go look- she got up and walked to the door, heart going a million beats a second. Looking through the little hole in the door she sighed –just the jerk and pervert- opening the door she asked hotly "what are you doing here?!"**

"**feh" inuyasha said angered.**

"**We came to make sure you were okay"**

"**Well you can leave i-I –I am fine… get in the house NOW!"**

**They did exactly as she commanded, inuyasha noting her worried tone asked "what?"**

**She did not answer but turned to Sango and said "he's back"**

"**What the hell are you talking about wench?!"**

"**I saw him he's OUTSIDE!!!"**

"**WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango shrieked.**

"**Okay what the hell are you two talkin' about?!"**

"**Who"**

"**Whatever it doesn't matter but _who_ were you talking about"**

"**The guy who's trying to kill me" kagome mumbled under her breath.**

"**I'm sorry what did you just say?" inuyasha asked shocked.**

"**You heard her" Sango shouted at him.**

"**Why would anyone want to kill the wench?" he snapped at her.**

"**Well you'll have to ask kagome that, its not my story to tell"**

"**shut-up just everyone shut the hell up!!" kagome screamed tears streaming down her agile face "we have to figure out how to get out of here, or he'll kill all of you, thanks to me!!"**

"**why would he kill us we didn't do anything" Sango stated in terror.**

"**I didn't do anything either and he wants to kill me…"**

"**Why?" inuyasha asked simply "why does he want to kill _you_ there has to be a reason" **

"**Because" she said remembering the day she had tried for years to forget "I know what he looks like I could send him to jail"**

"**But what did he do in the first place…?"**

"**he-he k-k-killed m-my s-sister, kikyou" kagome stated as she fell to her knees sobbing.**

**Inuyasha knelt down beside her and held out his hand**

"**Come on we have to find a way out"**

"**o-okay" she said still crying, kagome tried to stop, but they just kept coming.**

"**But how…"**

"**That's what we need to figure out**"

"**I guess this is when the horror the horror starts" miroku piped up.  
"No" kagome said "I think.. it was always there, just hidden"**

**A/n okay that's it hope you liked it if so drop a review**

**Cutiecharm**

**ja ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chpt. 7 getting out**

"**So, anyone got a plan?" inuyasha asked.**

"**No" everyone else murmured.**

"**Well then, oh kagome where are all the exits?"**

"**Uh, there's the front door, back door, roof, and windows"**

"**How hard is it to get out of the roof?"**

"**I wouldn't know sorry, it hasn't been used in like twelve years"**

"**Perfect then that's how we get out" inuyasha stated matter-of-factly.**

"**How the hell are we…" kagome started only to be interrupted by inuyasha**

"**We are going to find it and get out"**

"**Fine oh smart one" kagome grunted. **

"**Yes, yes I know" he grinned.**

"**Are you sure about this, you know I should stay maybe…" tears started to fall from her eyes "maybe he won't kill you then"**

"**No you're coming with us" inuyasha said sternly.**

"**Let's go kagome where is that roof opening?"**

"**In my room"**

**Kagome got up and headed toward the stairs, the others followed. As they mounted the stairs each was thinking the same thing -I hope we get out-**

**When they reached Kagome's room she walked over to the left of her bed where the exit was.**

"**Kay what my mom told me, was that this opens up to the attic, and there is an opening on to the roof that has a ladder going to the left side of the house"**

"**that's good kay, miroku will go first so he can help Sango, then kagome and last me kay?"**

**Everyone nodded a lets do it.**

**It took them a few minutes to get the thing off the ceiling then miroku climbed up**

"**Kay next Sango" Sango took Miroku's extended hand and was soon out of the building.**

"**Kagome go!" inuyasha said hoisting her up to Miroku. **

"**yasha your next" miroku called down.**

"**coming" he stepped up and was also now out of the building.**

"**ssh" he whispered we don't want him to hear us with that they crept along the house until they reached the edge.**

"**Guys listen we should go in pairs" instantly Sango took Miroku's arm.**

"**we need to go two at a time so yeah you two go now then me and kagome will" **

**Miroku and Sango starting slowly then ran the rest of the way.**

**a/n I am so sorry its so short but I am really busy so I will update as soon as I can thnx**

**ja ne**


End file.
